Concrete Angel
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: Melinda Gordon helps out at a local school as an Assistant.Before she goes, she discovers the School is haunted by a young broken spirited girl who was a victim of abuse. Can Melinda help the young girl to crossover and the father to move on?
1. The creepy Girl

Concrete Angel Category: Ghost Whisperer.  
Summary: Melinda Gordon volunteers to help out a teacher as a temporary personal Assistant to go on a field trip. Before she goes, she discovers the old school is haunted by a thirteen year old girl who was an abuse victim of her father's Can Melinda help the young ghost crossover? Reviews Welcomed.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the original Ghost Whisperer Characters. I do however own the story idea and the character Alison in the story. Songfic challenge: The title Concrete Angel is an actual song by Martina Mcbride. When I thought of the song, I wanted to turn it into an actual fanfic.  
Hi my name is Melinda Gordon. Ever since I was litte, I could talk to the dead. Whenever I talk to them, I try to understand why they are haunting me and others. but I help them crossover too. I am married to a wonderful husband named Jim.

The sound of laughing and excited children rang through my ears that morning as I entered the Thomas Grover Middle School. Smiling at each one, I made my way to Mrs. Jame's Class. She greeted me warmly.

"Hey Melinda! I'm glad you could make it on short notice".

"It's no problem", I replied as students filled in one by one. Each one was excited about the field trip to Crowe Park and to the Science Museum.

The ride during the Field Trip was noisy. But I didn't seem to mind as I sat there reading a book.

Your probably wondering why I'm volunteering as an assistant and going on this Field trip. Well, to make a long story short, the School Thomas Grover Middle School, is suppose to be haunted. Yup, haunted. Thomas Grover Middle School is 100 years old and is two stories.

The story is this...A Ghost of A little girl supposedly in her early teens had been reportedly been seen in the School's hallways, on Field Trips, and in the classroom and bathroom. Several people reported seeing her, and I had planned on talking to them whenever I got the chance to, that is.

We rode the bus for thirty minutes. Then we pulled into the parking lot of the Science Museum. The students got out and excitedly, got in line.

I stepped off the bus. The cool fall breeze blowed in my hair as I took a look around. The museum was big and lots of people were there.

Even a few more School buses had arrived. As the teacher talked to the students, My mind got distracted as I surveyed my surroundings. As a part of my ability of being able to talk to the dead, I could sense or even hear the dead coming and could sense their prescene when no one else could. As I listened closer, I could hear a faint little girl's voice:

"Don't let him hurt me". she said.

I blinked and looked around. A few feet in front of me stood a ghost of a young girl twelve or thirteen I couldn't tell. My guess was good as any.

The girl standing before me had long blonde hair, and green eyes. Her face and skin were pale. She looked beatened and bruised. I looked at her with concern even though she was already dead. "Who did this to you?" I asked calmly.

The young girl looked at me "My Father",

"Your Dad? You mean he's abusing you?" I asked. Then the girl seemed terrified "He's coming! I gotta go". then she vanished into thin air.

Shaking my head, I went inside with the kids. I knew that eventually, she'd be back and I'd be there to help her.

my first ever Ghost Whisperer fanfic. Let me know how I'm doing! 


	2. an important meeting

Inside the Museum, the kids excitedly ran about the place exploring and finding new discoveries. The Museum had it all:

An area just about Dinosaurs, even preserved Dinosaur bones, extinct ocean creature bones, and there was this one

place we went to that you sat in a room and there was this whole big screen above you that showed outerspace and it moved.

The kids loved it.

That day when we got back to the school, I went to talk to Robin Jenkins the School nurse who supposedly saw the girl

Ghost. Later, I'd have to talk to Luke Jones the Janitor who had seen her as well.

The young nurse was a pretty redhead and older than I was. IN her thirties I think. "Robin Jenkins? I'm Melinda". I

introduced myself.

"Melinda hi! I've heard so much about you!"

"Really? Good things I hope", I then explained why I was there and Robin told me all she knew.

"Oh, your the person who sees Ghosts". she then paused "Yeah, I've seen her a good number of times. She passes by

the room all the time crying but doesn't really speak to me".

"What all do you know about her?" I asked Robin.

That he was a very stern looking man. He was always yelling at her, dragging her into the school when she didn't want

to go. AND if she didn't do her homework, well, she'd show up with bruises the next day".

Melinda jotted down some notes "Interesting. Thanks for your info!" Robin smiled "It's no problem. I began to walk away

hoping I could get more answers out of the Janitor. For some reason, Robin didn't want to tell me everything.

Sighing impatiently, I felt like this whole interviewing thing was getting nowhere. I went about the day helping the kids. 


	3. A tragic Past

The next day after School, I had went back home to get on my computer to look up more info about this girl. So far, all I had was the name of the girl the School had given me and her father's name. I knew eventually I had to talk to the father which wasn't going to be that easy.

Jim was still at work which wasn't surprising. With what he did it kept him constantly busy and people always needed him. I logged onto the computer on my laptop, and fixed myself some coffee. It was going to be a long research and I had to be prepared.

Looking up the girl's name in search, I waited as the computer brought the results up. Finally I found what I was looking for . Allison Higgins girl found murdered in her parents home. I clicked on the articile and began to fully read it all.

It was a sad tragic story. Alison's parents had been fighting at the time and were about to go through a divorce. Both her parents drank alot and did drugs. People had reported that when they did see Alison she had bruises on her. Just like the School said. People also said that Alison's parents fought so loud, they heard them all the way down to the end of the street, but didn't do anything about it because they didn't want to get involved. Then one night, they heard loud shouting, And guns going off. Alison's mother was murdered, and so was little Alison who had been caught in the crossfire.

The husband and father was arrested at the time. Convinced and about to go on trial for murdering his wife and child, Mr Higgins begged for them not to send him to jail. He hadn't meant to kill his own family, he was just out of control with Alcohol and Alcohol turned him into a mean person. He had began drinking when him and his wife had started having problems. Eventually it turned into a big case. The court had let Mr Higgins go and had told him he needed to seek some help.

So, Mr Higgins was around! I thought. Quickly, I looked up Mr. Higgins address online. He lived nearby great. I checked the time on the livingroom clock. It was only a little after 5, I had plenty of time to go see him and talk to him right before Jim had come home. Printing out the directions, I grabbed my coat, the directions and was soon out the door.

Mr. Higgins lived in a nice well built neighborhood. The neighborhood had lots of trees, kids playing outside, and some of the houses were two storys while others were only one. How nice of a neighborhood, I thought. It was hard to imagine that only years ago, something tragic had happened here. I quickly found Mr. Higgins house which was a two story yellow vinyl house. Going up to the door, I rang the doorbell.

A well built male in his late forties with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes answered the door. He looked friendly and sober as expected. "May I help you?" he asked while opening the door.

"Mr. Higgins? My name is Melinda Gordon and I help out with the local paper at your daughter's old school. I was wondering if you could give me an interview?" I asked him. Okay so I didn't work at a newspaper, but I had to give him a convincing story so that I could speak with them. People just didn't allow you into their homes unless it was for a reason.

The man thought about it for a minute and was convinced. "Come on in". he then opened the door for me.

reviews would be appreciated. keep sending them! 


	4. Melinda meets Alison's father

Mr Higgins allowed me to come inside his home. He was an attractive Male in his late forties, with shaggy blonde wavy hair, blue eyes and had muscles he looked alot like a favorite actor of mine off of Dukes of Hazzard John Schneider.

"What can I help you with today, Melinda, can I get you anything a drink, perhaps?" asked Mr Higgins. I shook my head and smiled "No thanks I won't be here for too long. But thanks for your hospitality. We sat in the livingroom which was neat and that surprised me usually Men don't clean up a house.

"So what brings you here, then, what questions do you have?" he asked sitting in a chair across from me. I brought out a legal pad and pen. "Mr. Higgins, I need to find out what exactly happened to your wife and daughter aside from what the media tells me. I want to hear it in your own words."

Mr Higgins looked like at first he didn't want to talk about what had happened. Then his expression softened a bit and he began to open up "I Had accdently killed my family when I was on drugs and alcohol Melinda. My life was so messed up that time that I simply couldn't control myself. I didn't do anything about it until i was arrested for their murder. By then I knew I needed some help. So with the help of family and a Lawyer, I was able to get out of jail and to get some help with my problems. I even got saved at church and started going to their regularly. I've straightened my life Melinda but that still doesn't get rid of the problem that's been haunting me".

"And what problem is that, Mr. Higgins?" I asked listening. He then paused "I still see them everywhere. My wife and daughter. I can't sleep at because the guilt keeps taking over me that I shot them, I murdered my own family. When I dream of them, I see them pointing their fingers, glaring at me blaming me for everything that went wrong. " tears had began to form in the man's eyes and I immediately began to feel sorry for him.

"Mr. Higgins, I'm certain that your wife and daughter doesn't blame you for what happened". I said reassuringly. Mr Higgins looked up "How do you know that for sure?"

I decided to tell him "Mr. Higgins, I see your daughter's ghost quiet often lately. She's been showing up at school, but everytime I try to talk to her, its like she vanishes before I get to her. I think she's around because she wants to make mends with you and to tell you that everything will be okay".

"How can you see her?" he asked wide eyed.

"I can see her because ever since I was little I've been given this gift to be able to see and communicate with the dead. Ever since then, I try to use my gift and help those ghosts crossover. Your daughter needs closure and to make things right with you before she crosses over, Mr Higgins".

"Is she in the room right now?" he asked wiping his eyes.

I spotted Alison in the doorway of the hall looking at her father a bit shy to come forward "Yes, she is Mr. Higgins. She's in the doorway of the hall. Alison, It's okay to come closer". I said.

keep reviews coming!  
Thanks 


	5. A family meeting

Alison came closer to me and her dad, and sat next to her dad on the couch. She looked so happy seeing her dad sit beside her, and looked at him lovingly like a child would "It's okay daddy, me and mommy have forgiven you for what you did long time ago, and we knew you weren't yourself."

Melinda repeated what Alison said to Mr. Higgins "She says that it's okay daddy me and mommy have forgiven you for what you did long time ago, and we know you weren't being yourself".

Mr. Higgins looked at Melinda "Where is she?" he asked softly. Melinda smiled "She's sitting right next to you, holding your hand, feel her? it's a mixture of cold air".

Mr. Higgins did feel something cold touch his hand. He smiled towards his daughter "I love you Ally, I wish I could take everything back and make things right with you and your mother.But I can't bring neither one of you back. You have to know, If I could do things differently, I would". tears fell down his face. Melinda hated seeing men cry. But at this moment, it was beautiful seeing passion in a man.

"It's okay daddy, me and mom don't blame you anymore. " Alison got in her father's lap and hugged him.

"She says it's okay that she and mommy don't blame you anymore".

Just then a woman in her mid thirties walked into the livingroom to join her husband and daughter on the couch. The woman sat near her husband and rubbed his shoulders gently. "Honey, we'll always love you no matter what. Stop drowning yourself in guilt and move on with your life. You can't change the past, but you can change the future":

Melinda smiled "Your wife is here. She says quit blaming yourself, and realize you can't change the past, but you can change the future."

"I love you both so much", said Mr. Higgins now cryin.

"Mommy, I see the light, don't you?" asked Alison excited. The woman looked towards the light and smiled "Yes, Honey. I think it's ready for us".

Melinda smiled again "They are fixing to crossover."

Mr. Higgins nodded "I love both always! He said.

"Love you to Daddy!" then the woman and child left.


	6. Another problem to solve?

After that was over and taken care of, I looked over at Mr Higgins and stood up "Well, I guess my job is currently done for the night. Mr. Higgins, I hoped that I have helped you and your family in some way. And I hope that you can move on through

life with no problems".

Mr Higgins looked at me gratefully. He seemed so at peace with himself and his family "Thanks Melinda. You've been a big help for us. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I could remain sane for much longer".

I looked at him "Of course you could Mr. Higgins. You seemed to be doing well ever since what all you have told me. Your a strong person that can get through anything, and I admire that in you".

Mr. Higgins smiled "You know what, after I finish therapy I plan on moving on and starting over in life and finding me a new wife and family".

I smiled "You do that, Mr. Higgins and keep believing in second chances". After saying goodbye, I walked to my car and began the drive back home. Arriving there, I noticed that Jim was already home.

When I walked in, he gave me a kiss and a hug "So, how did it go with the Higgin's family?" he brushed a strand of hair from my face.

"They will be fine. Alison and her mother crossed over, and Mr. Higgins feels like he can move on and start a new life".

Jim "That's great. What do you fancy tonight? Pasta and a movie?" he asked giving me kisses down my neck.

"Sounds great to me I just need to go shower upstairs". I said hugging him tight.

"Okay, I'll make the Supper as you go and freshen up". he said.

I walked upstairs to get ready to take a shower. I was fixing to undress when I felt this sudden chill. Turning around, I saw this woman ghost standing in my bathroom and right behind me. She had long blonde hair and very sad looking eyes. She walked towards me "You have to help me, I need to find him!" she cried out.

I sighed guess things never seemed to get boring around Grandville. It was like I was brought here for a reason.

The end!

Look for my next Ghost Whisperer story to come soon sometime in April or May called WALK TO THE LIGHT.

Thanks for your reviews!


End file.
